Yukiko's life (Chie x Yukiko)
by PartnerInTime-KobaYouka
Summary: Yukiko est follement amoureuse de Chie sa meilleure amie et prince charmant. D'ailleurs elles sortent ensembles depuis un bon moment déjà mais quelque chose la tracasse... son amoureuse Chie passe beaucoup trop de temps avec leur leader Seta Souji! LEMON
**Bon et bien tout d'abord vous devez savoir que cette fanfic date de très longtemps donc n'est pas forcément parfaite. Je l'aime quand même beaucoup car elle a une certaine valeur sentimentale donc j'aimerais vous en faire profiter.**

 **Soyez indulgent et n'hésitez pas à donner vos commentaire! J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en penser!**

La saison des pluies battaient son plein cependant ce lundi était loin d'être l'une des journées les plus ensoleillés pour la "Investigation Team". Le vent chatouille bruyamment les arbres aux feuilles mouillées par le mauvais temps. Les fesses collées sur mon siège face de Chie, la personne qui occupe toute mes pensées, en m'amusant à écouté la pluie s'affaler sur les vitres tout en discutant avec elle.

Depuis que nous nous sommes aperçu du stratagème entre la Midnight Channel – une mystérieuse chaine apparaissant à minuit lors d'une nuit pluvieuse – et la série de meurtre s'abattant sur notre ville de campagne, nous avions pu entrer dans le monde de la télévision.

C'est drôle d'entendre ça mais c'est la vérité. Le monde de la Midnight Channel est un monde très difficile à décrire mais le mot exacte serait hostile et étrange même si elle est la réplique exacte d'Inaba, notre ville. L'Inaba de la télé est envahi par une étrange brume épaisse qui disparais aussitôt que l'on portent des lunettes spéciales; celle-ci faites par Teddy, un ours étrange vivant dans là-bas. Au début on croyait tous qu'il était un des monstres de la télé qu'on appelle: les Shadows ou les ombres tout simplement. Mais en entrant dans le monde réel, il s'est retrouvé avec un corps comme tous les humains normales alors peut-être qu'il est pas si différent de nous.

Pour en revenir à la Midnight Channel et bien il faut que nous combattions nos ombres pour ainsi posséder ce que nous appelons Persona. Chaque Persona que nous possédons ne nous sommes indifférent, à notre nom et notre passé en commun. Ce son nos par de nous même que nous n'osons pas regardé en fasse. Notre vrai "moi".

Personnellement j'y comprend pas grand chose mais à mon avis, quand on va là-bas pour la première fois et bien on fait face à son ombre. Il existe deux sortes de ces monstres là. Il y a tous d'abord ceux que l'on rencontre très fréquemment sous forme de monstre et ceux qui apparaissent après qu'une personne n'ayant pas de Persona entre dans le monde de la Midnight Channel ai reçu un choc émotionnel. Je suis donc en mesure d'affirmer que si on ne l'acceptait pas, ça va barder. En faite, je suis presque sûr que ces Shadows là sont nos Personas et qu'en plus de tous ça, ils sont le reflet de notre personnalité les plus profondes et de nos souvenirs les plus honteux.

Avant que l'on ne ce mettent à sauver les victimes, deux personnes sont mortes déjà.

Bon sang, ce mauvais temps n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'estomper. La Midnight Channel sera peut-être là à minuit.

Certes, le problème du moment n'est pas ça mais plutôt ou manger ce midi ! On en pouvais pas déjeuner sur le toit à cause de cette pluie battante alors nous avons décidé tous ensemble de manger dans la salle de classe de Naoto à l'heure du repas. Penser à sa tête lorsqu'on débarqueraient nous rendaient déjà tous hilares et Yosuke n'en ratait pas une pour taquiner Kanji.

Shirogane Naoto est une de mes collègues avec laquelle j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup m'entendre. Sous ces airs d'intellect, elle est timide et rougit pour un rien. C'est mignon surtout quand on ce rend compte qu'elle a un faible pour notre chef depuis un petit bout de temps.

Les cours n'avaient rien de très marrant à part celui de notre prof d'anglais : Hosoi senpai. Il est vraiment trop bizarre ! Il ne viens jamais en cours sans apporter sa marionnette fétiche à son effigie. C'est vraiment trop marrant ! La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai éclaté d'un rire incroyable et à ce moment-là, Chie m'a traitée de hyène folle ! J'en ai mal au ventre rien que d'y penser.

Enfin bref, le moment du repas arriva vite et Naoto a fait la même tête que nous avions prévu ! Kanji saigna du nez un bon moment et cet imbécile de Yosuke ne ce senti qu'encouragé pour l'embêter !

Pendant que je me contente d'écouter les conversations autour de moi sans dire un mot, les paroles de tout le monde affluent comme une averse s'abattant sur moi. Je passe des regards furtifs sur mes amis. Yosuke et Kanji semblent être carrément dans leurs propres monde et Seta Souji – notre chef au cheveux argentés – discute avec les filles du groupes.

Il drague les filles en ce faisant passer pour "le petit mec intelligent à l'écoute de l'élu de son cœur" mais ce petit manège ne marche pas avec moi. Naoto elle-même a perçu le stratagème et garda le silence. Risette, elle, ce n'est pas vraiment la peine dans parler. Cette nana crois que la vie est comme dans ces pubs et ces films. Elle fait la mignonne en se tortillant et en agitant ces couettes en face de lui. Elle est un peu cinglé mais faut avouer qu'on l'est tous un peu pour jouer les détectives de cette façon. Quant à Chie, et bien... elle est toujours aussi pleine d'énergie.

Toute ces agitations me fatigue...

Je finis mon Bento aussi vite que l'éclair pour mieux m'enfuir.

\- Je vais au toilette... dis-je en un soupir.

\- Attends je viens avec toi !

Chie a répondu a mon appelle en bondissant de sa chaise comme si ma route vers ma destination était parsemé de dangers, de pièges et d'ennemis indésirables. C'est bien ce que j'attends de mon "prince", ce n'était pas mal comme sensation.

Pendant que j'ajuste mon maquillage, nous parlons de la victime à venir et nous profitons alors qu'il n'y ai plus personne au alentour pour déposer quelques baiser sur le visage de l'une et l'autre et nous glisser dans les toilettes pour un câlin secret.

Sur le chemin du retour, nous profitons que les ventes du midi ce faisait encore pour nous achetez un bol de nouille déshydrater chacune.

\- C'est manger ou être manger ! dit-elle.

\- C'est pas "ne pense pas, agit" que tu dis d'habitude ?

\- C'est Souji-senpai qui m'a dit ça pendant qu'on mangeait des nouilles ce weekend.

\- Encore Souji, chuchotais-je.

En revenant, Yosuke ce moqua de nous en lançant une vanne déplacer ce qui provoqua la fureur de Chie et une gifle de ma part.

Ce Yosuke alors ! Il a toujours autant de personnalité qu'un navet ! Naoto semblait satisfaite et ricana de bon cœur en baissant sa casquette pour cacher son visage. Lorsque Chie s'assit à sa place, Souji fait de même à côté d'elle et en profite pour glisser des paroles qui réussirent a attirer pleinement son attention.

Chie est rarement proche d'un garçon donc j'étais heureuse pour elle au départ mais en ce moment, cela commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. Depuis que nous avons sauvés Naoto, ces deux-là sont devenus si proche que je commence maintenant à être jalouse. Elle passe plus de temps avec lui au lycée, elle annule mes rendez-vous pour lui et maintenant elle accorde à cet ignoble garçon aux cheveux étranges, ce sourire à laquelle moi seule avait eu droit jusqu'alors ?

Je sais que mes sentiments ne sont que futilité par rapport à la réalité. Chie m'aime mais je ne peut pas m'empêcher de haïr ce garçon. C'est notre chef à tous, alors j'essaye tant bien que mal à garder mes distances ainsi que de garder Chie aussi proche de moi que possible.

Ce si beau sourire timide qui faisait écarquiller ces beaux yeux dans une sublime et virginal couleur. Mon corps succombe dans un brasier ardant de colère lorsque je voyais le regard satisfait de Souji.

Avoir quelqu'un à laquelle on tient vraiment alors que tout avait été décider d'avance dans sa vie n'est pas une affaire facile à porter et j'en ai bien conscience mais quelque soit le prix, personne ne me la volera.

Mes doutes ne sont pas fondés, je ne le sais que trop bien. Ma jalousie me donne des idées si atroce que mon comportements envers Chie est devenu plus entreprenant et des mots affreux continus a corrompre mes pensées envers notre Leader.

La nuit est vite arriver mais comme je le pensais, Chie m'a fait attendre une demi heure avant qu'elle n'apparaisse enfin dans la librairie. C'est peut-être mieux que de ne pas venir mais je n'en suis pas satisfaite!

Assise sur une des tables de la salle noircit par la nuit, je pousse mes cheveux noir en arrière avant de poser mon regard sur elle. Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat doré exprimant un sentiment qui n'est pas digne de mon "prince". Elle ce sent fautive et moi, frustré de ce silence qui s'est installé entre nous.

L'orage commençait à ce faire entendre.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux lorsque je vît Chie trempée jusqu'au os. Était-elle partit dehors dans un temps pareil ? Chie me sourit alors joyeusement pour chasser mon inquiétude certainement visible sur mon visage. Ces cheveux bruns coupés courts collaient sur son visage. Je suis vraiment exaspérer de voir l'état de son uniforme d'été humide sur sa peau mais j'ai fais un effort et ravale donc ma salive.

\- Tu est en retard. Nous n'étions pas sensé réviser nos maths ensemble ? demandais-je en feintant l'insensibilité.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé... mais j'avais un truc à faire avant.

\- Ce n'est qu'une excuse !... répliquais-je avec une voix émotive.

Une phrase simple en soit mais l'effet est immédiat. Ses sourcils ont plissés, je sens bien que mes mots n'est qu'une accusation de trahison de ma part.

\- C'est pas juste ce que tu est en train de me dire ! envoie Chie.

\- Même si tu m'a sauvé il y a peu, tu n'a plus de temps pour moi.

C'est toujours Souji, Souji, Souji. Et moi, je n'aurais jamais cru que...

\- Yuki...

Chie pousse gentillement un soupire, se rapproche de moi et tente de me toucher l'épaule cependant, c'était raté d'avance.

\- Dis moi si tu m'aimes, d'abord ! ais-je persifler en descendant de la table. T'étais où ?

Ma voix était si froide comme celle de mon Shadows dans la Midnight Channel.

A ce moment-là, j'eû vraiment l'impression que cette pluie battante pareil à mes larmes s'écoulant sur les vitres.

\- Q...quoi ? C'est quoi cette question ? me demande t-elle.

Je me retourne pour reprendre mon souffle et en me demandant si Souji avait déjà vu ce côté ci fantastique de Chie. Si vulnérable avec cette peur dans les yeux. Elle ne cherche même pas à se justifier. Mon cœur balançait cependant, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, elle m'avait déjà englober de tout son être et parfuma mes lèvres de sa gentillesse.

Son étreinte est habile mais je me sentais pleuré à chaude larmes alors qu'elle me transperce le cœur de son large sourire. Et si les lèvres de Souji avait toucher les siennes comme nous venions tout juste de le faire ? Rien que de penser à ça, je me sentais mal.

\- S'il-te-plaît... fais pas la tête, me chuchote Chie.

\- Arrête ça, tu veux ! répliquais-je sans réfléchir. J'ai si peur que tu me laisse tomber... j'ai peur lorsque tu est loin de moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse tomber pour un imbécile...

Après avoir poser un baiser sur mon front glacial, elle pris mon visage dans ses bras pendant que je mon corps tout entier en fondais en larme. Elle monte doucement mon visage à la bonne hauteur puis se mit en tête d'égailler mon humeur en réchauffant encore une fois mes lèvres. Mes yeux doivent être rouges mais ses vêtements semblent avoir séchée un peu, ses cheveux sont d'une perfection optimal et leurs couleurs d'un brun clair somptueux. Son regard est quant à elle, d'une pureté unique.

Super... elle a réussit à me calmer en un clin d'œil. Elle sait vraiment comment si prendre.

\- Je dors toujours chez toi ce soir ? me demanda t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas mais mon regard avait l'air de tout lui dire.

Elle enfile vite fait sa veste de sport verdâtre pour avoir moins froid et moi, comme je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, je lui prit la main pour satisfaire mon envi de la savoir prêt de moi. Sa réponse de tout-à-l'heure m'a satisfaite mais je doute toujours. Nous traversons le lycée, pris mon parapluie et mes affaires à l'entrée, puis nous nous sommes misent en route. Les garçons étaient déjà tous partis mais on croisa Naoto à l'entrée du portail. Elle a été très brève mais c'est sa façon de voir les choses. C'est pas trop son truc les longues discutions.

Je remarqua à son poignée un montre bleu semblable à celui que porte Souji. Serait-ils...

\- … en couple ?

\- De quoi ? Demande Chie en même temps que Naoto.

Une synchronisation parfaite !

\- Tu porte la même montre que Souji-senpai.

Chie remarqua le bracelet et mais reste de marbre. Naoto, elle, ne s'en sorti pas indemne. Elle se mit a rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, nous lancant avec une voix bafouilleuse que ce n'était pas ce que l'on croyait puis ouvrit son parapluie transparent pour se mettre à courir en direction de chez elle. Chie avait l'air de tomber des nues, son regard changeais et devint si sombre que mon cœur en a fait un bond. La voir si désespérer me rends si mal à l'aise comme si... comme si je l'avais perdu.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le vent a faillit nous emportés. Ça soufflait si fort que j'ai cru que le parapluie n'allais pas tenir le coup. Le ciel est parsemé de d'épais nuage grisâtre et d'un orage incroyable. Nous devions courir et lorsque l'averse devenait trop forte, nous nous arrêtions pour nous abriter le temps que ça se calme un peu.

Le lycée est précédé d'une longue route au abord d'une rivière, ensuite de champs de riz à perte de vue. C'était après avoir traverser les champs qu'on pouvais atteindre la ville. La campagne, quoi. Même la ville est minuscule mais il fait bon y vivre. Peut-être que je suis aussi simpliste que cette vie de campagne... Chie ne m'appartient pas après tout. Je devrais cesser d'être si jalouse et la laisser.

Avec ces penser mon visage s'obscurcit tout aussi que celui de Chie. Le quartier commerçant se fait vite voir puis nous sommes arrivées aussitôt à bon port sans trop de dégât. Nos sacs ne sont par miracle même pas trempés.

À peine qu'on étais entrées et eu le temps d'enlever nos chaussures que ma mère est venu nous accueillir comme si elle avait entendu les portes coulissantes se refermer. Chie est restée poli, fait une courbette de politesse accompagner de quelque formule de politesse. Une fois qu'elle a abdiquée, Chie fais une dernière courbette et nous partons aussitôt dans ma chambre.

Je la fais entrée puis m'absente un moment pour apporter du thé et des gâteaux.

\- J'adore trop ta chambre ! C'est tellement... différent de la mienne, dis chie en enlevant son pull.

\- Je ne te l'fais pas dire, chuchotais-je.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? hurle Chie en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

\- On préparera quelque chose ensemble. Ma mère ne rentrera peut-être pas ce soir. Avec ce temps, l'auberge doit-être bondé de monde, dis-je en déposant mon sac par terre.

Belle réplique, Chie est radieusement déçu.

\- Elle nous à fait le même coup la semaine dernière. Et moi qui croyait manger quelque chose d'autre que des nouilles instantanés ce soir...

\- Bah, aujourd'hui on en profitera pour jouer au King Game.

\- Ah, non ! Là tu rêve ! m'envoie t-elle sans penser.

\- Tu verras, c'est très marrant, répondis-je au tac-au-tac.

Nous avons alors continuer de mine de nous battre verbalement jusqu'à ce que nous décidons de prendre notre bain. Nous ne portions qu'une serviette lorsque nous sommes rentrer de nouveau dans ma chambre mais cela ne me dérangeais pas. Au contraire, j'avais bien l'intention de profiter de cette occasion pour m'approcher d'elle.

Pour commencer, je ferma ma porte à clef. Lorsque je vis Chie détaché sa serviette pour enfilé ses vêtements, mon cœur ce met à battre de toute ces forces. Sa peau a rosit par la chaleur du bain, ses cheveux tombent naturellement sur sa nuque, ses petites fesses rebondissent chalheureusement à chaque mouvement. Je me sentis comme pris dans un piège habillement dissimuler sous mes pieds. Comme un animal ce faisant manger par son prédateur naturel ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... Non, c'est peut-être l'inverse?

Vivement, je plaqua ces mains contre le mur et me mis à respiré l'odeur de sa peau.

\- Chie... murmurais-je à son oreille.

Sa peau est d'un blanc si pur, jamais je n'ai vu de tel. Lorsque j'allais posé un baiser sur ses lèvres une expression étrange effleure son regard. Je doit me montrer convaincante.

\- Chie réponds moi franchement, est-ce que tu m'aime ?

En la regardant droit dans les yeux et j'ai bien vu à ce moment là cette émotion de surprise dans son regard. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que je lui demande quelque chose comme ça dans un moment pareil.

\- Oui, je t'aime... je t'aime plus que tout au monde, me réponds t-elle.

Pour être honnête je n'y croyait pas réellement. Mon coeur brûle toujours de jealousie, de mécontente et de désarroi. Que devais-je penser alors qu'elle son beau visage s'était montrer si préoccuper en voyant Naoto en couple avec notre Leader?

Je pouvais sentir mon cœur faire le cent mètre dans ma poitrine, mon visage devenir de plus en plus chaud par jealousie et la colère.

\- Tu rougit si facilement, c'est mignon.

Elle rapproche son visage du mien petit à petit, si près que je ne peux que sentir son souffle, voir ses joues s'empourprer, remarquer les moindres petits signe de faiblesse dans ses yeux chocolatés. Elle me pris dans ces bras sans perdre le rythme et commence tendrement à me couvrir le coup de baiser tout en malaxant ma poitrine avec des gestes en spirales. Ces mains enlevèrent la serviette entourant mon corps tout en caresse avec une sensualité romantique. Je pouvais sentir son souffle effleurer mon oreille lorsqu'elle me le mordillaient, ces mains caressant mon dos puis montèrent vers mes épaules jusqu'à retrouver ces mains dans les miennes pour un baiser doux et romantique. J'en profita pour y glisser une langue agile dans sa bouche pendant qu'elle me poussait doucement dos à mon armoire.

Elle me retourne gentillement entre deux baiser me retrouvant face à ma glace qui me montre avec déléctation mon visage rougeoyant empreinte de toute mon désir. Rien que de sentir son souffle de braise effleurer mon oreille droite tel un prédateur intimidant sa proie, un frisson électrique me rendis si humide que mon corps tout entier commencèrent à flageoler. Elle caressa mes jambes avec sa main gauche, habile, tendre alors que son autre main continue maladroitement à tripoter mes seins déjà ferme d'excitation. J'attrape fébrilement sa main gauche sur mon corps pour qu'elle délaisse enfin ses proies et la force à descendre le long de mon corps, passant une main audacieuse sur la barrière de mon intimité. Alors que je frissonne, une petite larme fébrile glissa sur ma joue. Sa main est magique et ses lèvres sait comment torturer mon corps tout entier avec des gestes aussi précis que simple. J'ai beau m'abstenir, mes lèvres restent entrouverte laissant passer des soupires. Elle bouscula ma tête en arrière pour pouvoir enflammer mes lèvres de toute sa saveur.

\- Yukiko... je t'aime tellement... dit-elle, mais je ne peux y croire.

De toute les façons, même si elle semble confuse je la séduirais autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour la faire rester à mes côter!


End file.
